


Friendships Firm and True

by repmetsyrrah



Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repmetsyrrah/pseuds/repmetsyrrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that Foggy’s house touts their values of inclusiveness and acceptance, for the first few years of their school life, Matt generally found much less of a welcome in the Hufflepuff basement than Foggy received in the Slytherin dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendships Firm and True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6856.html?thread=13180616#cmt13180616) on the daredevil kink meme which basically asked for anything to do with a Hogwarts AU. Title from one of the Sorting Hat's songs.
> 
> This isn't beta-d and sorry if I sorted anyone wrong.

  
For all that Foggy’s house touts their values of inclusiveness and acceptance, for the first few years of their school life, Matt generally found much less of a welcome in the Hufflepuff basement than Foggy received in the Slytherin dungeon.  
  
It was strange at first of course, everyone told them so. You stick with your own, that’s how this works. That’s why the sorting hat does it on personality and values, so like is put with like.  
  
(“It’s such bullshit,” Foggy rants. “As if Gryffindor’s aren’t insanely loyal too, like there isn’t a Ravenclaw out there who doesn’t work hard for their grades.”  
  
“Or an ambitious Hufflepuff,” Matt adds.  
  
“Or a brave Slytherin,” Foggy agrees, bumping shoulders with his friend.)  
  
Matt and Foggy didn’t listen, and nowdays no one bats an eye when the cheerful Hufflepuff strolls through the Slytherin common room, up the stairs and collapses on Murdock’s bed to complain about Divination.  
  
(“Tea leaves hate me, Matt!”  
  
“I did tell you to take Ancient Runes.”)  
  
Because Matt is brave and Foggy does have ambition enough to compete with the best of them, and had it been coupled with the right amount of ruthlessness, he might very well have been sorted into Matt's house to start with.  
  
But Foggy’s heart is too big for the ruthlessness demanded of Slytherin ambition, and his loyalty is too strong, to his friends and doing what’s right. He’d give up his ambition in a heartbeat if it conflicted with his loyalties.  
  
Anyone who thinks it’s a sign of weakness and might seek to take advantage of it has Matt to contend with, and even the seventh years aren’t willing to try that.  
  
For the most part though, Slytherins have their own brand of loyalty, and Foggy being family to one of their own is good enough for most.  
  
For all their disapproval, the Hufflepuffs are similarly unconcerned when the handsome, blind Slytherin sweeps effortlessly around the plants and soft chairs in their basement to settle beside Foggy, finding him no matter how crowded the room is.  
  
(“Is he actually blind?” at least one first year always asks.  
  
“Yes, he is,” comes the reply, “but his magic adjusted and he can sense things you know, where they are and stuff and hear them... or something... Look, I’m not sure, ask Foggy later once he’s gone, he knows”.)  
  
They do spend a fair amount of time with the Hufflepuffs too, especially when Brett joins them, and refuses point-blank to go anywhere near the dungeons. Slytherins and Gryffindors are traditional enemies and Brett claims that seventh year prefect, Fisk, always looks at him funny in the hallways.  
  
(“I’ve never seen him do that,” Matt says with a perfectly straight face, two seconds before ducking the pillow Foggy throws at him.)  
  
Distaste of Slytherins aside, the Hufflepuff common room hosts more cross-house meetings than any other one. Foggy thinks it’s just the Hufflepuff way but Matt knows it wasn’t like this before Foggy arrived.  
  
Matt might be his best friend-  
  
(“My soulmate, man, I love you, I swear,” Foggy tells him, when he’s had one too many Firewhiskeys Claire managed to sneak to the top of the Astronomy tower (Ravenclaws _are_ smart).  
  
And Matt feels a warmth that isn’t entirely enchanted alcohol as he hugs Foggy back and maybe forgets to let go.)  
  
But really, Foggy makes friends with everyone and never saw the point of keeping the location of the Hufflepuff basement a secret, why wouldn’t he want to spend time with people he liked just because they wore different coloured robes?  
  
(“Foggy Nelson, single-handedly demolishing the House barriers and bringing Hogwarts together,” Karen laughs, the first time she ventures to the Hufflepuff common room from the Gryffindor tower at Foggy’s invitation.  
  
“That’s the plan,” Foggy replies cheerfully.)  
  
Matt knows if anyone’s going to do that, it’s Foggy.


End file.
